The Apartment
by R5myLove
Summary: When Ally, needs help moving into her new apartment, a rather handsome, blonde sweetheart offers his help. When everything is said and done, things start to get a little out of hand, and take a heated turn. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd be more than happy to help you move your stuff in. You seem a bit...flustered." The stranger said. I looked him up and down. He was downright sexy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okayyy. So I'm back at it again. I think this story will definitely get me into the mood for writing more.**

**Anyways, here's my new story 'The Apartment'. I hope you guys like it as much I like writing it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, or other any other brands/products you may recognize. I only own the plot. **

* * *

><p>"Oh you have got to be freaking kidding me, Trish. Don't waste any more time and, or breath on me. I know you're just too lazy to come help me." I said bitterly into my phone while pulling a box out of my small moving van.<p>

"No, no, no, I'm just really tied up with my own... Stuff. I'm sorry Ally!" She replied.

"Whatever, bye." I said, and hung up. "I JUST NEED SOMEBODY TO HELP ME MOVE INTO MY FREAKIN' APARTMENT!" I exclaimed into the air. I jumped when I heard somebody clear their throat behind me.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd be more than happy to help you move your stuff in. You seem a bit... flustered." The stranger said. I looked him up and down. He was downright sexy. Tall, blonde, messy-but-still-sexy-hair, nice build. He'd do just fine.

"I accept your offer, stranger. I'm Ally Dawson." I stretched my hand out for him to shake.

"Austin Moon." He smiled and shook my hand. "So let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in between moving my boxes up and down the stairs, to and from my apartment, Austin, who I learned was the same age as me (21) had taken off his shirt and was sporting some seriously hot abs. At one point I'd gotten so distracted by him that I tripped and fell right on top of him, pinning us both to the floor. I blushed while scrambling to get up. He smirked and pulled his shirt back on.<p>

"I am so sorry. I guess I was just being careless."

"Nah it's fine. But I mean hey, it's not every day a gorgeous girl falls on top of you so thanks for that beautiful woman called Ally Dawson." He joked. At least I think he was joking.

"Hey, look! We're all done with the boxes! Good work team." I said changing the subject and high-fiving him. "I think we earned a drink for that. Here's my favorite, strawberita."

"Holy- that's my favorite too! So you're pretty and sensible. You're kinda awesome Ally."

"Thank you very much Austin moon. Here is yours, and here's mine. Cheers to us!"

"To us."

After about seven or eight more cans of our favorite alcohol, I decided that I didn't want Austin to leave. I ran to the front door and sat in front of it, giggling.

"I'm not letting you go ANYWHERE Moonshine!" I said loudly, making him jump and fall off the couch.

"Ouch. Ally, I think your couch is broken... Like a, um, thing that… breaks. You needa get it fixed." Austin slurred.

"Don't say that. You're gonna hurt his feelings."

For a moment Austin just sat there, staring at the couch. Then he got up and laid himself on the top of it. Then began to pet it.

"I'm so sorry. I won't do it again, okay?" He cooed. Then again, fell off. "SON OF BITCH," he yelled. I burst out laughing, and crawled over to the injured person on my carpet.

"Oh no, Austin! Do you need help?" I asked frantically. If I had been sober, I would've known that he wasn't really hurt, but that wasn't the case at the moment.

"No, I'm fine. But I think I might need a kiss to make it feel better." He said softly. I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked, no longer laughing. Austin pointed to his upper arm.

"Here," he whispered. I slowly leaned forward and kissed his arm. Then Austin pointed to the side of his stomach. "And here," he said. Keeping my eyes on his, I lifted his shirt slightly. Austin lightly took my hands and brought them up, over his head, taking his shirt with them.

Under any other circumstances, I would be blushing, but right now I didn't care about anything. I again leaned forward, and placed a kiss on his side. Then two more on his abs. "All better?"

"It still hurts, here..." Austin pointed to his lips. I hesitated. Then, for the third time, I moved closer to him. Soundlessly I brought his face to mine, and connected our lips. Immediately, he responded, deepening the kiss. He lowered his back to the carpet with me on top of him. The kiss was slow, but intense. Our lips moved together at the same rhythm. Austin's tongue lightly ran across my bottom lip, eliciting a moan from me. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I broke the kiss when he started to tug at my shirt. He looked up at me, worried.

"Did I do something wrong? Shit, Ally I'm really sorry-" I put a finger over his lips.

"No, it's just that... Forget it. It's stupid actually." I said waving it off. I went to kiss him again, but he stopped me. I pouted.

"Ally, what's wrong? I may be drunk off my ass, but I can still tell when something isn't right."

I sighed. "All I was gonna say is that if we're going to have sex, I rather it be in the bed and not on the floor. God knows what kind of crap has been here.

Austin chuckled. I felt the vibrations through my hands on his chiseled chest, and through my inner thighs, each on either side of his hips. Then without any warning, he got up, wrapped my legs around his hips, and smashed his lips to mine. For a minute it was just us, making out in the middle of my living room.

"Guest room or your room?" Austin asked between kisses. I tangled my hands into his hair and pulled us closer together, if that was possible.

"Mine." I said barely audibly. With no hesitations, he carried me to my bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

When we reached the room, he pinned my back against the door. I moaned when he started kissing down my neck.

I've made a few questionable decisions while drunk before. But this was definitely now on the top of my list.

* * *

><p>I was awoken by the feeling of a very uncomfortable draft.<p>

_What the hell? _I wondered to myself.

When I went to get up, I realized that I couldn't. I nearly panicked when I saw the arm wrapped around my naked upper half. Then I remembered and almost giggled out loud. Carefully I turned around so I could face the irresistible man in my bed.

"Wake up, Austin…" I whispered. He didn't move, but instead made an unrecognizable noise.

"Austin, it's time to get up." I whispered.

"No," he said. But it was hardly even audible. This time I did giggle out loud.

"I'll make you breakfast."

When I said that one eye barely opened. He looked at me, and said "Pancakes?"

"If that's what it takes to get you up and out of my apartment then fine." I joked. He grinned, obviously still tired.

"I think we just became best friends."

"We slept together, and all I am is a friend to you?" I said pretending to be offended.

"Hey, I did say _best _friends. So there."

"You dick, get up." I said. I picked up a pillow from behind me since as his arm as still around me. "If you don't move on three, the face gets it buddy. I'm serious."

"Hey Serious, I'm Austin."

"You asked for this, THREE."

I smashed the pillow onto his face.

"Please! Not the face!" he yelled. I laughed and continued to beat him with the soft pillow. "Okay, okay, I'm up! Jeez, I thought you'd be nicer to your new neighbor, who helped you move everything into you house, and set it all up."

"Oh, let's not forget, who I also had three rounds of sex with."

"See. You should be nice. You probably won't ever get that kind of action ever again. Unless of course…" he trailed off. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry _neighbor_, this won't happen again." I said.

"We'll see." Austin said coolly. I scoffed and pushed his arm off of me. I walked towards the bathroom completely aware that I was stark naked. A cat call came from behind me. I stopped in my tracks. I was going to mess with him. Right below me was my top from yesterday.

"Oh, look, my shirt." I said innocently, then bent down slowly to pick it up. I heard Austin groan from the bed and I had to bit my lip to keep from snickering. I looked over my shoulder and winked. "I'm taking a shower. Feel free to join." And with that I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

"What a little tease." I heard Austin say from the other side of the door.

Turning on the shower, I whispered to myself. "You have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to leave a review :) Thanks for reading the first chapter. More is to come soon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a first for me. I've uploaded two chapters in one week!**

**I just want to say thank you to everybody who Read/Reviewed/Followed/Faveorited the first chapter of this story. You're awesome.**

**Like the rest of my writing, I'm going to do a song of the chapter. It's just a song that I think will go well with the chapter I update.**

**song of the chapter: any holiday song ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A**

* * *

><p>"Are you messing with me?" Trish asked as we walked through the mall. "Because, I-I honestly think that you're messing with me right now."<p>

"I'm telling the truth. Is it really that bad?" I asked in a hushed tone. My best friend looked at me incredulously, like I had asked the most obvious question in the world… which I guess I had.

"Is it really that bad- YES, Ally, it is! I mean, I've seen you do a lot of stupid things while you were in a drunken stupor, but I never expected you to sleep with a total stranger." She said warily.

"Okay, first of all Trish, he wasn't a complete stranger. He lives in the building right next to mine. And he was the only one nice enough to help me move in. And like I told you before, his name is Austin." I told her as I stepped aside to let a mother and her daughter onto the escalator.

"Because that makes it _so_ much better."

I thought it did.

"I mean what's the worst that could happen? It's not like he's going to tell the whole world that I sleep around. Which I don't."

"Ally, I'm just saying. This is something that _I _would do. In case you haven't noticed in our seventeen years of friendship, we aren't exactly… similar. Isn't that saying something to that pretty little head of yours Miss Dawson?"

I sighed. "Can we please just drop it for now, Trish? This is making feel stressed. Plus on top of that, did you realize that it's already December? I still have loads of boxes to unpack, along with finding an appropriate Christmas tree to that won't violate the fire hazard code for my building, find gifts for my parents, my niece and brother and his wife, I have to get gift cards for all of my professors, and not to mention your gift which I don't doubt will take me ages to find. Oh, I almost forgot that I still have find a way to fit working days at Sonic Boom for my dad while I have a full time job to tend to. I think I need coffee." I rambled as dragged Trish into the food court. I sat down at a small table, facing out towards the rest of the mall. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed heavily.

"I'll be right back." Trish said. She got in line for a coffee place. As I waited for her, my phone buzzed inside of my pocket. It was a text from my mother.

_Hey sweetheart, your father and I are stopping by later. What time should we come by?_

This is the last thing I needed right now. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents to the moon and back, but they could be so freaking invasive sometimes. It's been less that twenty-four hours since I moved in, and they already want to invade my space. Now, I had to rush to the grocery store to make sure I have food for them to eat, and then rush home to tidy up.

_5:30-6 would be good. Can't wait for you to see the place! Love ya._

I sent the text and grabbed my bag. I saw Trish walking back over with two coffees in hand.

"We have to go. My parents are coming oven in," I checked my watch, "about three hours or so."

"Ugh. We've barely been here for an hour. I don't want to leave." Trish whined. I took my drink from her.

"Sucks. Now let's go." I said. I heard her huff behind me, but follow anyways. We approached the escalator when a certain, very blonde, someone caught my eye coming up the opposite one.

Well, shit.

I quickly spun around and tugged Trish in the direction of the nearest department store. I wasn't about to run into Austin. I just couldn't deal with that right now.

"Ouch, Ally what the hell is wrong with you? I thought we were parked downstairs."

"We are. But we can't go down the escalator right now. So we're going to use the one in here." I said, hoping that she would just let it be. I should have known that she wouldn't.

"I don't get it. Why couldn't we have just used the one by the food court? What, was that guy you slept with coming upstairs?" she giggled. I didn't say anything. Trish gasped, her free hand flying over her mouth. "Oh my gosh, he was! Ally, holy crap!"

"Shh! I don't want him to notice me. Can we leave, like right now?" I said more as a statement rather than a question. I didn't wait for her to answer as I made a bee line to leave.

By 4:45 I was done prepping the house for my parents visit. I decided to change into a light, blue crewneck sweater and a pair of joggers. I threw my hair into a high pony tail and joined Trish on the couch. Luckily, the apartment came with all of the appliances and furniture, so I didn't have to spend too much on that stuff, which gave me a little room to decorate the place how I wanted, and even buy a nice flat screen for the living room.

"Do you think I should buy Christmas decorations?" I asked. Not paying full attention to me, Trish shrugged her shoulders and continued scrolling through her phone. I grabbed the device and dropped it in my bra. She was about to complain when I held a finger up. "Trish. We are having a very important conversation."

"Fine. Please repeat whatever you just said." She answered sarcastically.

"I said, should I get Christmas décor. I have the money, I just don't know if I really want to use it on decorating for the holidays."

"Um, yeah! You have to decorate. You always come up with the cutest themes." She said, now actually interested.

"Oh! And I can get a little Elf on the Shelf! That would be so cute, right?" I smiled. I was getting a bit excited for the holiday season, now. Trish stared at me with a blank expression.

"It would be cute… if you were married with kids."

"Well I don't care-" I was cut off by the sound of my door bell ringing. Sighing, I tossed Trish her phone before I got up to answer the door. I looked out the peep hole to see who it was. I was greeted by my parents waving at me. I laughed a little and opened the door.

"Ally! It's been forever since we've seen you, sweetie. How are you?" my mom asked as she hugged me. She kissed me on the cheek.

"I know, it's been a while. But I'm fine. Just sorting things out." I told her. I had to admit. I was kind of missing my parents. I was happy they decided to come over after all. I led them into the main living room, which was down the hall from the front door. It was a pretty small apartment.

"So honey, tell us what going on. Have you met anyone else that lives here yet?" my dad asked.

Trish snorted from her spot on the couch. My parents, who occupied the loveseat looked confused. I took a deep breath before answering my dad's question.

"Yes. I did. They were kind enough to help me move in." I said carefully.

Then my best friend decided to but in.

"And then some."

I coughed loudly to cut her off and sprang up from my seat. "You know what, I am really hungry. Anybody else as hungry as I am?"

"Now that you mention it honey, I am a little hungry." My dad said. I smiled and walked into the kitchen, which overlooked the living room. I grabbed a pot from the cabinet and filled it with water.

"How does pasta sound?"

About an hour after dinner, we were all talking, laughing, and telling anything from jokes to old funny stories. While Trish and my parents were talking about the first time we met, the doorbell rang. I got up to see who it was. I was in such a good mood, I didn't even think about looking through the peep hole. I opened the door and froze.

"Hello neighbor."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Feel free to review :)<strong>

**Updates coming soon, I promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So... yeah here's the next chapter. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had finals all week, so I was bogged down with all that crap.**

**Anyways, enjoy. (kind of a filler chapter)**

**SONG OF THE CH: Christmas Wrapping :)**

* * *

><p>I stood in silence at the door for a few seconds before my sense kicked in. I quickly stepped out of the door way, and shut the door behind me. I shivered when my feet touched the cold concrete floor.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked cringing when it came out harsher than I meant for it to. Austin took a step forward making my heart to do a flip. He looked even better than the first time I saw him, and suddenly I couldn't remember why I was avoiding him; until I heard my family laughing from inside of the apartment.

"I'm here to see you." He said smiling. "You look pretty by the way." He added softly, making me turn deep shade of red I'm sure.

"Oh, um, thanks." I managed to say. I wasn't sure how to say the next part, so I decided to just spit it out. "My parents and best friend are inside my place right now. My friend knows about… last night, but my mom and dad have no idea who you are. All I told them was that a nice guy helped me move my things in yesterday."

Austin didn't say anything. I though he was about to leave, but instead he shot a hand out to my doorknob and let himself inside. I watched in horror as he walked into my home, as if he had nothing to worry about. I ran in after him and shut the door. This wasn't going to end well, I could already tell.

As soon as Austin and I walked into the living room, Trish's eyes widened, realizing who I had with me. My parents on the other hand, politely stood up to greet my new guest. My heart was pounding at this point.

"Ally, honey. Who's this handsome fella you have with you?" my mother asked me. My dad nodded in agreement, wanting to know also.

"Mom, Dad. This is Austin. Austin, these are my parents Penny and Lester."

"Hi, how are you guys?" Austin said shaking my father's hand, and going straight to give my mother a hug. A small smile was tugging at my lips. He was making a very good impression. I felt my stress level staring to go down as Trish and Austin introduced each other. She whispered something in his ear. I don't know what it as, but I saw him shiver a little. She probably made the same threat she makes to every guy I meet: they hurt me, she breaks every bone in their body. Nevertheless Austin kept a smile on his face. I was impressed.

"Austin, I've never seen you around. When did you and my daughter meet?" my dad questioned Austin. I took a seat next to Trish and he took one next to me, on the arm of the couch. I silently begged for him not to give the gory details of our first encounter.

"Well yesterday, I noticed this very pretty lady struggling to unload her moving truck, so I offered my help. When we were done she invited me in to have a few drinks, as a thank you I suppose," Austin subtly winked at me. I felt my face warm up as I looked down at my knees.

"And after that?" my mom asked. Anticipation coursed through me as we all waited for Austin's answer.

"We just talked, and got to know each other."

"Really well…" I heard Trish say under breath. I slapped her leg and she cursed quietly.

"Well that was the most interesting two hours of my entire life." I said, plopping myself back onto the couch where Austin sat with his hands behind his head. He looked so at home, it was almost perturbing. He shook his head in disagreement.

"On the contrary, I believe that, that was the most fun I've had in a long time. Besides last night; that was pretty awesome." He said. I couldn't tell whether or not he was joking. He looked at me and gave a small smile. "Ally, you do realize that I won't be able to leave you alone now, right?" he asked. I tilted my head to side in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Now that I've met you parents, and best friend, I can come by here anytime and not have to worry about them judging me because I know for a fact that I made a good impression. You're welcome." He concluded.

"Why are you saying 'you're welcome' to me? I'm the one who let you stay. So… _you're welcome._"

The argument went on for another five minutes until we were in each other's faces, nose to nose. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes which I figured was a normal occurrence for him.

"I'm the one who saved your ass from embarrassment in front of your mom and dad. I win." Austin said the last part slowly with his voice dropping an octave. He stared at my face, his eyes roaming over my features. Then out of nowhere, he closed the little gap between us, kissing me hard. My arms went around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands traveled lower down my waist, until they rested on my hips. My thoughts became hazy when he started kissing down my neck. I was barely aware of my phone buzzing on the wooden coffee table.

"I should get that." I sighed. Austin looked disappointed as he pulled back and slumped in his seat. I ruffled his hair and answered my phone. "Hey, Jayson!"

"_Hey baby sis. We're on our way down to Florida. Callista can't wait to see you." _My older brother said. I heard my niece in the background yell something, and my sister-in-law, Lilah, begging her to settle down. Jayson laughed a little. _"And we still have a whole day left to travel… any ways, I just though I'd let you know that we would be there late tomorrow night. We're staying with Mom and Dad." _He continued. I ginned. I was really excited to see them. They always came down for a long time during the holidays.

"That's great! Minus the whole, screaming-three-year-old-trapped-in-a-minivan, part. Other than that though, how has the trip been so far?" I asked. I glanced over at Austin who was now on the floor with what appeared to be a menu for an Italian restaurant. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number. I shook my head.

"_Well, everything you're hearing in the background right now, is what it has been for the past however many hours. She hasn't slept the entire trip, but I'm sensing that she'll hit the wall by the time we reach the hotel. Hopefully." _My brother said, sounding exhausted. I decided not to distract him from driving any longer.

"Well, I think I'm just gonna go get some sleep, Jay. Can't wait to see you all. Tell Lilah and Callista I said hi."

After we said our goodbye's I was able to turn my attention back to Austin who was on the phone with the restaurant. He looked annoyed as her argued with whoever was on the other line.

"You know what, just forget the damn pizza." He said and hung up. He tossed his phone onto the loveseat and sprawled himself across my floor. "Screw them." He said. I giggled and knelt down next to him. I moved the hair out of his face and rested my hand on his cheek.

"Austin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that maybe... we-"

"We could be just friends?"

"It's only because I don't want this to be our relationship. You know… just the sex. I want to get to know who are. If you're really as nice as you say you are." I nudged him. He smiled a little.

"I'd like to get to know you too, Ally." He said. This was good. I'd rather spend ten years getting to know him than hooking up every other day. Besides, he seemed nice enough to respect that. We sat in silence for a minute until an idea sparked in my mind.

"Hey, do you want to go Christmas tree shopping with me tomorrow? I have class in the morning, but I have all afternoon free." I asked making an effort to try this 'friend' thing. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, why not? I've got classes till' one-thirty… hey, where do you go to school?" he asked me, sitting up so we faced each other.

"Oh, well I used to take online courses for UF, but luckily they let me transfer to University of Miami."

"Oh that's cool, I go there too! I mean, I hate it, but maybe it won't be so bad anymore." He said with a dopey grin on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, just because I go there, doesn't mean we will see each other. We probably have all different classes."

"Well…way to kill the happy, Ally."

"Sorry."

Classes went by painfully slow today. It was finally the last class for today, and luckily it was almost over. I was trying my best to stay focused, but my phone kept buzzing in my pocket. Eventually I gave in and checked to see who it was. I was pleasantly surprised to see that my screen lit up with Austin's name on it. I opened his text and bit my lip to keep from an outburst of giggles. I quickly replied, only to have him end something else. I guess efforts to keep from laughing failed because the next thing I knew, the professor was calling on me.

"Miss Dawson, perhaps you could answer my question. That is, if you can look up from that device for longer than ten seconds." He said bitterly. I was taken slightly aback. I was never one to get on my teacher's bad side.

"Um, sir, could you please repeat the question?" I asked politely. He looked at my doubtfully and went back to teaching his lesson on something about human anatomy. A few people snickered as I slumped down in my chair, turning dark red. I couldn't wait to get out of class and see Austin. Just then my phone buzzed again.

Speak of the devil.

I glanced at my phone only find a picture of Austin and the back of a rather large man's bald head. He captioned it: my urge to touch it is strong. I snorted quite loudly but successfully covered it was a cough. If he kept this up, I would probably end up failing this course. That'll be fun.

After what seemed like forever, the class was over. I ran out to my car and texted Austin so I could find where he wanted me to pick him up. But, instead of just texting back like a normal person would, he called me. I hit answer and put it on speaker as I pulled out.

"Is there a reason you're calling when you could have easily just texted me back? Oh yeah, and don't you still have like twenty minutes left of class?" I said. I heard him sigh heavily on the other line.

"_Yeah… I'm not really into the whole being in class thing. Anyways I'm by the library in the left wing."_

"Wow, what a badass. Skipping out on class and headed to the library."

"_I know, it's kind of my forte."_ I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"By Austin." I said and hung up. I drove over to the library, pulling up to the burb. When he didn't see me, I honked the horn. He looked over and I waved at him to get in. He smirked and jogged over. I didn't know what I was going to do with this guy.

"Let's go get a tree!" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Nice to see you too." I said sarcastically. Austin frowned as he opened up my glove compartment. "Um… looking for something?" I asked, trying to keeping my eyes on the road. He rummaged through my stuff for a while until he huffed in defeat.

"You have absolutely no Christmas CD's. What the hell." He said, side eyeing me. I shrugged.

"So? Just turn on the radio."

"You're hurting my holiday vibe, Ally."

We drove in comfortable silence the rest of the way. When we reached the lot I instantly became giddy inside. I hopped out and ran over to the seemingly endless rows of evergreens. Austin appeared next to me with his hands on his hips. He breathed out heavily.

"Let's do this." And we were off. I grabbed his hand as we ran around the sea of green, pointing out tree's here and there. I was having so much fun, I ended up running straight into one. I could hear Austin snickering behind me.

"Shit, Ally are you alright?" he tried to suppress a smile as he lifted me off the ground. I rubbed my head and nodded.

"I'm fine, you know besides my head and my ass."

"No, those look pretty fine to me." He said nonchalantly. I smacked his arm and walked ahead.

"None of these are going to fit into my apartment." I somewhat whined. We'd been here for about a half hour by now and had no progress.

"Hey, this one isn't too bad." Austin said pointed to fair sized tree, with fake snow covering it. It was only six- and- a- half feet tall, but the width made up for its lack of height. A broad smile spread across my face.

"It's perfect! And it won't violate the fire hazard rules." I said bouncing on my toes. We paid for the tree, well actually Austin paid, and went back to the apartment to set it up. It took three hours to finalize all the decorations, but we got it done. It was nearing seven o'clock and it was clear that we were both burned out. We were sat on the couch, watching Family Guy. I shivered a little and looked at Austin. He let out a short laugh as Peter repeatedly fell down the stairs.

_It wouldn't be wrong to curl up next to him, right? _I thought. _I mean, we're friends, so it's O.K. Yeah that sounds right. _

So I did. I moved closer to him and curled into his side. He tensed at first, but then relaxed and put his arm around me. He gently played with my hair as my eyes stared to feel heavy. I yawned and let them close.

The last I remember is hearing a string of curse words coming from the TV and feeling the warmth of Austin's body pulling me in tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to review! Thanks for reading this chapter!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas! I made sure I got this chapter up before the 25th, just so I wouldn't feel lazy.**

**Anyways, this is kinda just a filler chapter. I know it's not the best, but I had major writers block this week. (boo)**

**Also, I want to thank my best friend _addicted2r5 _for helping me out with this chapter. You rock.**

**Song of the Chapter: Christmas Waltz by Frank Sinatra :) (last Christmas theme chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

* * *

><p>"Allyyyy!" I hear as I enter my parents' house. Just like the outside, all around the inside of the house was covered in Christmas décor, head to toe. I grinned, dropping to my knees and spreading my arms out.<p>

"Callista!" I yelled, as my niece came barreling towards me. I scooped her up and spun her around, making her giggle. "I haven't seen you in forever baby girl!" she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck as I kissed her cheeks. I missed this child like crazy. I was just happy I got to spend the holidays with her.

"I miss you this much, Aunty Ally." She said, stretching her arms out as far as she could. I smiled, brushing some hair out of her face. She was just the most precious thing. Suddenly I remember the people who made her and ran into kitchen, with my little niece in my arms, where I could hear music playing. As soon as we saw each other, we squealed.

"Oh my gosh, Ally! Hi, hi! You're here!" Lilah exclaims. I set Callista down in her booster seat and made a bee line for my sister in law (she was always more like just a sister to me). When she got up to hug me I gasped and threw a hand over my mouth. A small smile tugged at my lips.

"You're pregnant! Again!" I say. She nods her head quickly and wraps her arms around me. I can't believe Lilah's having another baby. I made a mental note to remember to buy a gift for the baby. "You look amazing. Pregnancy is nice to you." I laughed, making her laugh too.

"You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you, Love." She said using the nickname she gave me. She has a nickname for just about everybody she knows. It's obvious who Callista gets her sweet personality from. I was about to say something when I notice Lilah doing a full body scan of me. At first I thought she was just looking at my outfit, which was only a striped shirt-dress and tan wedges. But then she smirks. I raised an eyebrow at her. What was her deal? "You, um… you have a sort of _glow _to your skin there Allyson… wanna tell me what that's about, oh innocent one?" she says.

"What are you- oh. I get it…" I say blushing. Lilah just stands there smirking. She covers her daughter's ears with her hands and whispers.

"After sex glow much? Who was it?" she practically demands. I roll my eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking out, sis."

"Don't play dumb with me Ally. Because that's just going to make it that much worse for you." She said the last part in a sing-song voice.

"Hey where are Jay, Dad and Mom?" I ask trying to change the subject. She sighs, shaking her head.

"Sonic Boom, now spill."

"Okay, fine- _fine,_" I said running my hand though my hair. "His name is Austin Moon."

"Interesting… so how did it you know, happen?"

I knew she wasn't going to let up until I told her so I sat down and told her the story. By the time I finished, Lilah's head was in her hands.

"What now?" I asked. She looked at me through her long eyelashes.

"Friends, Ally. Seriously?" she said as if she couldn't believe it. This is what I was afraid of.

"What's wrong with us being friends? He agreed that he would rather be friends than fu-" I cut myself off, remembering that we had a three year old in the room. "_Cuddle buddies._"

"Damn girl, you are really naïve. This 'Austin' guy clearly just wants to get on your good side, so when you finally sleep together again, he'll make his move and ask you out."

"Um, let's backtrack here for a second. What makes you so sure that we're going to get back in bed with each other? You heard me say, like two minutes ago that Austin and I are just friends. What part of that did you not understand?" I asked her. She shook her head and sighed.

"Love, I'm not doubting that he's a really nice guy or anything, but c'mon. He wants a piece of all that." She said gesturing to my body. I rolled my eyes.

"So what if he does want get together? Then what?" I ask. Lilah grins.

"You'll have a boyfriend and a sex life."

"You're impossible." I told her. She was about to reply when the door connecting to the kitchen swung open, revealing my older brother and parents.

"Jayson!" I yell, running into his arms.

"What's up Ally-Cat?" He asked, setting me down. He ruffled my hair. "Nice highlights."

"Thanks for noticing." I smiled. "Hey Mom, hi Dad." I greeted my parents.

"Hey, sweetheart." My dad said.

* * *

><p>We spent almost the whole day catching up with each other and playing games. During a very intense game of Pictionary, it was guys vs. girls. Everyone was yelling and calling bluffs when the familiar tune of 'Mr. Grinch' sounded from my phone, in my niece's hands. She tilted her head to the side.<p>

"Ally, who is that boy with blondie hair?" she asked pointing to Austin's picture. I took the phone from her hands, getting up to answer the phone. "He's my friend sweetheart."

I answered the phone as I walked into the hallway.

"Hey Austin."

"_Ally, I need help." _He said. His voice wavered a little bit. Something wasn't right.

"Austin, what's wrong? What happened?"

"_I-I'm sorry, I would have called my parents or my friend, but they're busy and-" _

"Austin, just tell me what's going on." I said, calmly. I heard him take a deep breath on the other line.

"_I don't know how it happened but I walking down the stairs and I guess I tripped." _He let out strangled sounding groan. My heart sped up. "_I can't get up."_ He said. I was already on my way out the door before he could finish his sentence.

"Bye guys, I have to go." I told my family as I rushed outside.

"Are you coming back, Ally?" my Callista called. She sounded as if she was going to cry. I stuck my head back into the house.

"Of course I am, honey." I said. "But really have to now. Love you." And with that I hopped in my car and sped to my apartment complex. I kept Austin on the phone the entire time.

"I'm here, where are you?"

"_On the back stairwell of the unfinished building. Please hurry up, I think I'm bleeding."_

"Oh, I see you! Ok, I'm coming." I quickly pulled up to the curb and ran up to the steps where Austin laid, looking completely helpless. His left leg was twisted in a horribly unrealistic position, his right arm was scraped up pretty badly, and his shirt was torn everywhere. "Oh, God…" I whispered. "Austin…" he looked up at me through hooded eyes. I went to grab his hand but he stopped me.

"I'm can't stand, Ally. I don't know what to do."

"Well then we've got to call an ambulance." I said pulling out my phone. I sat next to him on the bottom step. I glanced down at Austin whose eyes were now closed.

"Please don't. I hate hospitals." He said. His voice cracked and I sighed.

"Sorry, but this is the only option." I punched in the number and told them everything. As we waited I gently lifted Austin's head and put it on my lap. I stroked his soft hair exhaled heavily. What on earth am I supposed to do with this boy?

* * *

><p><strong>December 24<strong>**th****, Christmas Eve 11:45pm **

This was unnatural. Some might call it, disgusting. I watched as my best friend stood under the mistletoe in my apartment sucking face with a very nice redhead who just so happened to be Austin's best friend Dez. They've been going at it for about five minutes and had no intension of stopping anytime soon. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Can you guys please take a breather? I understand that you two are infatuated with each other, but I think I'm going blind and or def." Austin called from his place on the couch. His leg was perched up on a pillow. He was doing a lot better now. He had undergo a minor surgery on his leg but other than that, everything was fine.

Trish and Dez reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"Austin, maybe if you and a certain somebody would just hook up again and get together, you would be able to appreciate the beauty of love." Dez said. I have no idea how Trish fell for this guy. Sure he was nice and lovable, but he was also careless and forgetful.

"And maybe if you stop bothering us about it, you'll live to see Christmas morning." He deadpanned. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing.

How did we even become friends? Not just Austin and me, but all of us. It's crazy how well we just clicked.

"Hey guys, lets watch a movie. I vote for National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation." Austin said. I nodded.

"I love that one, pop it in." Dez said. He decided to plop himself right between Austin and me. I groaned.

"Yeah, Dez… can't breathe."

"Shh. It's starting." He said. Trish had put the movie in to play and grabbed her boyfriend's hand, pulling him to the loveseat. I chuckled and moved in closer to my blonde friend. He put his arm around me, but I didn't say anything. I looked at the time on the clock and smiled.

"Guys look, twelve a.m. Merry Christmas!" I said.

"Merry Christmas!" they all said in unison.

After about a half hour or so, I heard Dez whisper to Trish. "So about Santa. Is he coming or…"

_To each his own. _I think to myself. _To each his own._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter more than I did. Lol. <strong>

**As always, feel free to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, new chapter! It's been a while, but here it is. :)**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to EVERYBODY who left positive reviews on the last chapter, you all rock and I love ya. :) **

**Also, thanks to everybody who has been reading so far, and following/faveoriting me and the story. You guys rock too.**

**This is kinda just a filler chapter, but a chapter that I worked hard on nonetheless. **

**Song of the ch: Things Are Looking Up by R5**

* * *

><p>You know when you try to get a little kid eat their vegetables, but they end up throwing a temper tantrum? That's the kind of struggle I was having with Austin right now. No matter what I tried, he just would not cooperate with me.<p>

"Why don't you want to try this one? It's nice, see?" I tried again. He remained still, with his arms crossed over his chest like a child.

"Because my leg is still broken. So that means I don't have to get up if I don't feel like it." He said bluntly. I ran a hand down my cheek. I put the shirt I was holding back on the rack and knelt down in front of my friend. I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"Austin, we've been here for over an hour, you've said no to every shirt I've shown you, and I am _way _past ready to get this over with. So will you please just pick a damn shirt for the party at my parents' house?" I asked him, trying to keep my cool. I knew that the only reason he was acting this way is because of his medicine the doctor prescribed when he broke his leg. He did say that this kind of thing might happen within the few hours after taking it. Most of the time it's actually kind of funny, but at the moment I was losing patience quickly. He was the one who told me he needed a new outfit in the first place.

"Fine, geez. I like the first one." He said.

I held my breath, trying not scream. I know he did not just say, after going through over seventy-five different shirts, that he liked the first one all along. I squinted my eyes and rose up from my kneeling position as Austin just sat there. I look forward to the day he gets to stop taking this medicine.

I paid for the shirt along with a pair of jeans I didn't even bother asking his opinion on. I'm sure once the after-effect wore off, he would like them.

"I saw you over there with your boyfriend. He looks like quite a handful… but kudos for keeping calm." The woman at the cash register said. I wasn't sure how to take that comment so I just answered with a short 'he's not my boyfriend' and went to get Austin from the chair he was sat at. I picked up my purse from his lap and rubbed his shoulder.

"C'mon neighbor boy, we have to get going." I said. He nodded and grabbed my hand for support. I slipped his crutches under his arms so he could manage for himself.

Half way during the car ride home, Austin piped up from his seat in the passenger side.

"I must be getting on your nerves. I feel bad for you all when I'm on that stuff." He said with a chuckle. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah well, it definitely wasn't easy today, but usually it's kinda funny. Sometimes you have major mood swings, like a pregnant woman." I laughed, "One minute you'll be super pissy, and the next you'll be the happiest guy on earth. I should record you one day so you can see for yourself."

"Ha, ha," Austin said sarcastically. "My mom already did that yesterday. She's taking advantage of me living with them again, even though it's just temporary. She's been glued to my hip the whole time I've been there."

"You know, she probably just misses you being in the house. My parents were the same way when I was living with them when my lease on my old apartment was over. You have to just let them have their way. There's really no other way around it." I tell him with a shrug.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever… Hey what time is the party tonight?" Austin asked.

"It starts at seven, so please take your second dose of the medicine from hell _before _then, so we can all enjoy ourselves." I warned.

"You need to give me more credit than you do, Ally. Obviously I wasn't going to take it right before I left. I'm not an idiot." He said matter-of-factly. I snorted, in a failed attempt to keep my laughter in.

"This coming from the guy who fell down the stairs of an unfinished building and managed to break his leg in the process, all because of a ten dollar bill he thought he saw hanging over the edge of the railing on the third floor. By the way, why were you there in the first place?" I asked. It dawned on me that I still hadn't gotten the full story behind why he was snooping around the half built building.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. But I was there with good reason."

"Well what was you reas-"

"Oh, look! We're at my parent's house. Thanks for the outfit Ally, bye now." He said in a rush. He hastily grabbed his crutches and shopping bag from the back seat and hopped out my car. He went in through the already open garage door, shooting me a quick smile.

Now I was confused. Oh, well, it doesn't really matter. I'll get it out of him one way or another.

I pulled out of the Moon's driveway and headed back to my place to get ready for the party. As I was driving, I kept thinking about Austin, and whatever it was that he was hiding.

* * *

><p>When I pulled up to my mom and dad's house, the party was already in full swing with cars lined up all around the block. Luckily the driveway was off limits, so I could park there. I made sure to leave room for Austin's family so he wouldn't have to walk too far with a broken leg.<p>

"Hey, Mom! Who knew you guys were so popular?" I said loudly over the sound of people talking and the music in the background. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Don't even try that. You and I both know that these are mostly your friends."

Smiling, I nudged her and went to find my brother and his family. After this party, we wouldn't be seeing them probably until after the baby is born.

"Hey, Love! Took you long enough to get here. And where's this new guy I've heard oh, so much about?" Lilah says hugging me when I approach her.

"He should be here any minute. You'll know who he is when you see him… he' the only one in a wheelchair. Oh and he's super sexy." I said grinning. I was brought back down to earth by a small voice.

"What does sexy mean?"

I looked down to find my niece staring up at me expectantly. I glanced up at my sister-in-law for help. She just sat back and tried not to laugh.

"Well. I didn't say sexy, Callista. I said _silly_. Yeah, that works."

She stood there for another minute, then skipped off yelling a short 'kay!' over her shoulder. That was almost tragic.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me! Can everybody please turn their attention to the living room?" came my mother's soft voice from the living room. What was she up to this time?<p>

"Let's go see what my mother has to embarrass with this time." I said to my small group of friends who had finally graced me with their presence. I've come to realize that they all have terrible time management. But I can't really blame Austin, with his leg and all.

"Okay, so I would like to just take a few minutes to thank everybody for being here. Especially the Moon family, who I got the pleasure of meeting tonight. And of course their lovely son Austin, who unfortunately broke his leg a few weeks ago. I'm sure it meant the world to Ally that you came despite the incident," my mom trailed off, winking at us. Austin's cheeks tinted pink, as well as mine as everybody looked at us. When they averted their attention back to my mom, I walked behind my blonde haired friend's wheelchair, wrapping my arms around him from the back. He sighed and held my hands together over his chest, lightly rubbing the backside of my hand with his thumb. I wasn't going to lie. It felt pretty damn good being able to hold onto him like this. I smiled to myself and leaned down to rest my head on his shoulder, listening to the rest of what was left of my mother's little spiel.

After she concluded with another blush-worthy statement towards Austin and me, the night went on with everyone having a good time, laughing as my dad and Callista had dance contest, and when we played old family videos in on the TV.

"Aww. You were so cute with your little pigtails and princess costume." Dez said, smiling. I was about to thank him when he continued with, "I had the same exact one." I pursed my lips together and decided it was best to simply nod. I raised an eyebrow at Trish who shrugged, obviously quite embarrassed. Until, again Dez said "Austin had one in yellow. We liked to pretend we were crime fighting princesses." He paused. "Those were the good ol' days, huh buddy?"

"Wh-what? I don't remember that, Dez. That must have been somebody else."

"No, it was you! I remember because-"

"Oh, ha, ha… yeah. We can stop remembering now."

"But-"

"Dez."

"Fine."

I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion, Trish doing the same. Dez turned to us.

"Don't worry girls, I'll tell you later," he said winking. I giggled giving him a thumbs up. Austin groaned in his chair, mumbling something about burning a picture when he got home. I patted his shoulder, mock sympathetically.

"It was bound to come out some day." I said. Pretending he didn't hear me, he stared straight ahead, tight lipped, unblinking at the screen.

* * *

><p>"My parents left me without a way home." Austin said.<p>

"Come again?"

"They said they were tired and left, so now I'm here without a ride, and bound to this damn wheelchair." He said in frustration.

"I'll drive you home, don't worry about it."

"Yeah, about that. They're probably asleep right now and I may have left my keys on my bed." He said sheepishly. At this point I wasn't even surprised. I looked at the time on my watch.

1:26 a.m. Peachy. Looks like we would be driving the streets of Miami at the worst possible hour of the night.

I wrote a quick note to my parents saying why I wasn't going to be there in the morning, and grabbed my stuff. "C'mon, you're sleeping at my place tonight."

Austin's face perked up at this as he slowly got up from the couch. He collected his things and made his way to the front door.

"Thanks, Alls. You really are the best girl-friend a guy could ask for." He told me, happily. I smirked, as I finished checking all the locks on the doors and turned off the lights.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! As always, feel free to leave a review. <strong>**If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them.**

**Until next time, stay amazing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, what's this? Another chapter? Yeah it is! I felt inspired, so yay! (kinda short but, whatever.)**

**Okay so a few reviews stood out to me and so I thought I'd address them.**

**Demiiii123 :**** I think I can see why you're confused so allow me to explain. Austin & Ally _do _have their own apartments, but because of Austin's broken leg, he is living with his parents until he can take care of himself again without the burden of a broken limb. And they were at Ally's parent's house because of a party they had. :) I hope that clears things up for you!**

**RASPBERRY LOVER:**** Could you be any sweeter!? Thanks, love!**

**Lover-Bug****: ****Good things come to those who wait, yeah? ;)**

**Song of the ch: One More Night by Maroon 5**

* * *

><p>I can't believe this happened again. The only difference is that we weren't even <em>drunk<em> this time.

Oh, _God. _This is so bad, and so wrong, on so many levels. I feel Austin's body shift next to mine and I shiver. Was I not the one who said 'This is never going to happen again'? Nice going, Ally. You managed to sleep with your neighbor, and not to mention good friend, for the second time in the past month and a half.

I roll over so I'm facing away from Austin, and replay the events from last night in my head.

"_I can't sleep." I said to Austin, who decided we were going to share the bed that night. Of course I didn't mind because, well… we were just sleeping. And that as all we were going to do. _

"_Same here." He said. "My leg decided to be annoying and start hurting like hell."_

_I rolled over to face him, only to find that he was already looking at me. _

"_Do you want me get pain killers or something to numb it?" I asked quietly. I don't know why we were whispering, but I didn't really mind. I liked it. _

"_No, I'll be okay." It was silent for a few seconds. "Ally?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you believe in soulmates? Like, genuinely believe that if two people are destined to be together… they'll find each other?"_

_Taking a moment to think about it, I nodded. "Yes. I do. Why the random question?"_

"_I was just wondering, that's all." He said. I realized that he wasn't looking at my eyes anymore, but at my lips. Then back to my eyes. And again back to my lips. He began to lean in, and I found myself scooting closer to him. I knew full well that what we were about to do was wrong on every aspect of the word, but in that moment, I couldn't have cared less. He pressed his lips to mine, and like this first time, things got heated pretty fast. _

_Before we could get too far, Austin pulled away leaving us both breathing heavily._

"_Alls… we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I'll understand." He said. I smiled, and put my hand on his cheek._

"_I want to." I went in to kiss him again, when he stopped me._

"_There's just this one minor thing." He said. Even though it was dark, I could still see is face go red._

"_What is it?"_

"_You have to be on top. My leg is kinda disabling."_

_I smirked a little. "That's fine with me."_

What was I thinking? All this is going to do is cause problems. Sure I might like him a little bit, but I doubt he likes me like that. Last night was probably just a… I don't know, 'thing' to him. Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll just ask to forget about it and everything can be normal.

Yeah, that'll happen. Sarcasm.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts by a sudden bounce in the bed which I can only assume is Austin sitting up, remembering last night. I take a deep breath and sit up too, making sure to keep the sheets above my chest. I can't bring myself to look at my friend, so I stare straight ahead.

"I'm sorry." I say. I'm surprised to hear my voice crack, then feel a tear slip down my cheek. I don't bother to wipe it away. "I'm just really sorry." I can feel him staring at me, but I still don't look.

"What? Ally, why are you crying?" he asks. I don't trust my voice to answer so cover my face with my hands, shaking my head. I feel a pair arms find their way around my body, and I immediately break. I have no control of the sobs taking over me.

"It's my f-fault, Austin. I wasn't thinking and-and, I just- I don't know, I'm sorry I brought you into this stupid mess." I cry into his chest. He rubs small circles all over my bare back as the tears drip down my face and onto his skin. After a while, my cries calm down a bit. I sniffle and wipe a few miscellaneous tears from my inevitably, blotchy face.

"Ally, why did you just break down on me like that? What's wrong?" Austin asks, calmly. But I can hear the concern in his voice. Glad to know one of us has a hold on their emotions.

"It's my fault we slept together last night." I say, my head still on his chest.

"What do you mean it's your fault? I'm pretty sure it was a mutual decision. Although, if anything, it's probably my fault if we're pointing fingers here."

"But, I told you that I wanted to do it, when I should have been the voice of reason."

"Okay, listen to me, Ally. What happened last night wasn't anybody's fault. In fact, I don't think it was a mistake at all. I mean, yeah we could've thought about what were doing before we actually, you know, let it happen. But the point is, it did happen, and nothing we do or say can make that change. So we might as well accept that, yes, we had sex, and oh yeah, it was freaking mind blowing." He adds the last part, squeezing my shoulders. I smile. I should have known he would be like this. He's that type of guy.

"Well now I feel stupid for crying about this whole thing. I thought you were going to be upset with me. I guess that would be kind of silly though." I say. Austin chuckles.

"Yes. That would have been very silly of me."

"Okay, we really have to stop doing this. We're not 'those kind of friends'. I tell him sternly. I look up at him and see him pretending to pout.

"Damn, and here I thought this was becoming a regular thing. Curse my dirty mind and low respect for you." He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes and shove him.

"Shut up, mister 'I Have a Hickey Where my Neck Should Be'." I say raising one eyebrow. Austin's hand flies to his neck, feeling the slightly rough area. He gives me a strained look.

"Ally! My parents are going to grill me about this! I'm not ready for that kind of emotional stress!" he yells, shaking me like a mad man. I giggle.

"Sorry! I had no idea that I would do… that to you." I say feeling my cheeks get warmer. I honestly had no idea I could do that.

"Before I leave, I'm stealing your makeup." He says seriously.

"Gosh Austin, you're like a teenage girl who's scared of getting in trouble."

"You know what? You are absolutely right. But I don't care. Conceal me baby." He says pointing to my makeup bag on the dresser. He wasn't joking.

Ugh. The things I do for my friends are ridiculous.

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT?" Trish screamed. Well that went exactly as I expected it to go. I sigh as I watch her pace the floor in my room. "Ally, you know what's going to happen now right?"<p>

"Um… no."

"He's going to catch feelings. If he hasn't already." She said. I give her a doubtful look.

"Don't be ridiculous Trish. We both agreed that we wouldn't let this happen again." I tell her. She rolls her eyes and stops pacing.

"If you really didn't want to sleep together, you wouldn't have even done it the first time. You know I'm right, so don't deny it." She says giving me a pointed look.

"Whatever, I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Can we talk about you and Dez? I noticed that you two left together during the party." I say wiggling my eyebrows at her. A smile forms across her face as she clasps her hands together in front of her chest.

"Ally, he is so sweet! He's the nicest guy I've ever been with, and he treats me really well. And yes, he can be a little quirky, but I don't mind it at all." She gushes. This is new to me. My best friend doesn't gush about anyone.

"Wow. This guy has really taken an effect on you hasn't he?"

"What? No. I'm just saying that I really like him."

"You've only known him for three weeks." I sing-song.

"So what. You and Blondie have barely known each other for two months and you've already-"

"Yes, I know. Please don't bring it up again." I say. She holds her hands up in defense as I hop off my bed and walk into the living room. I don't say anything as I sit on the couch and pull out my phone. I see a text from Austin.

Austin 3:20pm

_Remind me again why I thought moving back in with my mom and dad would be a good idea_

"Who is it?" Trish asks. I glance up at her then back to my phone. "Oh for heaven's sake Ally, don't get offended so easily. You know I didn't mean anything by what I said." I still don't answer her as I reply to Austin.

Me 3:20pm

_Because you thought you couldn't handle living alone with a broken leg. Or remember when to take you medicine to help your leg heal faster. Oh, and I distinctly recall you saying: Now I can make a mess and not have to clean it up! _

Austin 3:22pm

_Touché, Allyson. Touché._

Me 3:22pm

_At least its only until you can get around without crutches or the wheelchair. Just three weeks until you get the boot/leg brace thingy! Yay!_

Austin 3:23pm

_It's*_

Me 3:23pm

_Don't be an asshole. Talk to you later. Trish is giving me the death glare._

Austin 3:25pm

_Kay. Be strong Ally-gator. You can handle her! :D_

I giggle at the last text and put my phone away. "How's lover boy? I'm sorry- lover man."

"If you're referring to Austin, then he's fine. He was just complaining about his parent's house." I say ignoring her lover comment. "And in case you were wondering, I'm not really mad at you."

"Good! Now get dressed we're going to the mall." She says. Knowing I wouldn't be able to fight her on it, I got up to get ready. I decided on a black sundress with pink flowers on it, and a pair of black wedges. Not bothering to put any makeup on, I throw my hair up into a high pony. I grab my purse and keys, and lead the way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Austin &amp; Ally. <strong>

**Aaaas always, feel free to leave a nice little review. **

**I always forget to mention, but you can also PM if you have any ideas/suggestions. **

**Until next time! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! Yay! **

**Thanks again to everybody who has been reading this story, it means a ton to me! Also, thanks to you guys for those reviews! :)**

**SONG OF THE CH: Jealous by Nick Jonas**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

><p>"Freedom! Sweet freedom!" I giggled as I watch Austin run, more like hobble, out of the hospital doors with his new leg brace. It was a long three weeks, but he managed. I was especially relieved because this meant he could finally stop taking those horrible pills. I was getting tired of mood swing-Austin.<p>

"Be careful, please. I don't want you strain yourself." I say as he walks back over to me, smiling. Putting his arm around my shoulders, he sighs.

"Ally, my dear, this is a joyous occasion. Mark this day on your calendar as the day I regained my freedom as a man of free will!" he said, stretching his other arm out for emphasis. I roll my eyes, shaking my head. He was always in such high spirits. I reach my hand up to hold Austin's who still had his arm around me. He intertwined our fingers as we continued to walk to my car. If anyone were to look at us now, they would probably assume we were a couple, which we weren't.

Best friends are allowed hold hands if they so please. Which is why we could do this and not feel weird. If anything, this felt completely normal for us. No, it is _not _strange.

"Hey, let's go to the park, it's a really nice day out." I suggest. Austin nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, sure. Let's do it." We stop walking and look at each other before bursting out in a fit of laughter. We've gotten so far past the whole mess between us, we usually just laugh about it whenever it comes up. "I totally walked into that one." He says face-palming.

"That was unnecessarily funny." I say when we reach the car. Austin opens the driver's side for me, flicking my head as I get in. "Ow! What the heck, Austin?"

"That's for making me say something that sounded dirty." He told me, getting into the passenger side of the car. After giving our parking tag back to security, I pull out of the hospital, and onto the main road.

"Whatever. That was all you my friend." even though I'm focused on the road, I can tell Austin's mocking me. "Mocking me won't change the fact that I'm right, sweetheart."

"How did you-"

"I have eyes all around my head." I say, glancing at him before returning my eyes to the road. He gives me a half smile and turns on the radio.

"_You're too sexy, beautiful, everybody wants a taste_

_That's why, I still get jealous…."_

"Oh, I love this song, shut up!" I say, swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the song.

"But I wasn't talking."

"SHH!" I say and start singing along. Soon, Austin joins in too. I smile as we both sing the rest of the song at the top of our lungs.

"_I turn my chin music up_

_And I'm puffing my chest_

_I'm turning red in the face_

_You can call me obsessed_

_It's not your fault that they hover_

_I mean no disrespect_

_It's my right to be hellish_

_I still get jealous"_

I sing loudly, pulling into a parking space at the park.

"_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That's why_

_I still get jealous"_

Austin sings to me when I turn in my seat to face him. I grin and point at him, singing the next line.

"_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That's why_

_I still get jealous"_

"_Oh _

_That's why_

_I still get jealous_

_Oh _

_That's why_

_I still get jealous"_

I hit the power button after he finishes the last verse. "Holy crap. You're a really good singer, Austin. Like, seriously, damn."

"Me?" he says like he's shocked. "What about you! Your voice is amazing, Alls." He says, pulling me in for a hug. I laugh as I ruffle the hair on the back of his head.

"We should sing more often. We could be on to something good here." I joke.

"You're right." My face drops.

"I was just kidding. I'm not into the whole 'letting people see me on stage' thing. I say.

"Right. We'll talk about this later, Dawson. For now, let's go have fun and act like giant children." With that, he was gone. I rushed after him, locking the car from over my shoulder.

* * *

><p>"I see… a racecar." Austin says.<p>

"Looks more like a truck to me."

"No, it's definitely a racecar."

"Well I guess it kinda looks like it could be a racecar."

Austin and I laid in the lush, green grass, heads opposite to each other. We were doing one of my old favorite pastimes- cloud watching. I haven't done this in forever, but as soon as I stared into the fluff filled sky, all kinds of shapes and objects seemed to form together. I laughed when Austin couldn't seem to find any sort of shape besides 'a big white puffy thing'. Eventually though, he got the hang of it.

"Oh look, a heart!" I point at the large shape in the sky.

"Huh, you're right. How cute." He teases me. I'm about to reply when suddenly my view of the sky is blocked. Seriously? I sit up, Austin following.

"Um, you're kinda blocking the sky with your body." I tell the person hovering above us. He scratched his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just saw you over here and you're really pretty and I knew I'd be kicking myself later if I didn't say anything to you when I have the perfect opportunity now." He said quickly. He was British… nice. I smile up at him politely.

"Well, that's very nice of you. But if you don't mind I-"

"My name is Scott." He said cutting me off. I blinked. "What lovely name would a girl like you have?" he asked. I blushed at his compliment and pushed a fallen strand of hair behind my ear.

"Ally." Say quietly. I was suddenly feeling very shy and I'm not sure why.

_Maybe because this stranger with beautiful green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and sexy British accent that is to die for is giving you the time of day. _I said to myself in my head.

"Well, Ally. I would love if we could meet up sometime." He said, looking a bit more confident.

"I'd like that too."

"May I ask for your number, Beautiful?" again, I felt my cheeks heat up at his compliment. I nodded. Once he had my number, he bid me farewell. Literally, his exact words were 'Farewell, Allyson. Until our stars align again.' Who even talks like that? I liked it.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by loud coughing. I turn my mead to Austin who doesn't look very amused. I furrow my eyebrows together, confused. "What's with your face?"

"What do you mean." His voice matches his expression. I sigh.

"Austin, what's wrong? Are you mad that I talked to that Scott guy?" he rolls his eyes and stands up, holding out his hand for me.

"No, I'm not mad. It's just annoying how this guy just comes and interrupts our time together, just to ask you out in the cheesiest way possible. I mean seriously Ally, are you really going to fall for that horse shit?" he says a little too loudly.

"Austin!" I say, slightly offended. What is his deal? Grabbing his hand, I march us to the car. I hear the sound of Austin's leg brace hitting the ground at a rather fast pace, so I slow down. Even though I was still put off by his comment, I didn't want to hurt him in any way. Once we reach the car, I get in before he can open the door for me. The drive to my apartment was silent besides the sound of our breathing, and other cars whizzing by.

I pull into my assigned parking spot, which happened to be next to Austin's. I got out and waited for my friend.

"Ally, I'm sorry alright? I honestly didn't mean to get you so upset." He said as we rode the elevator up to the third floor. I didn't answer until we were inside of the apartment.

"Austin, look. I understand that it was a little rude of that guy to interrupt us, but was it really that upsetting? He was really sweet." I told him.

"Ally, you only think he's sweet because he put on an act. Nobody talks like that in real life. You know that. And just because I apologize for upsetting you, doesn't mean I take back what I said about his little façade being a ton of horse shit. He was so full of it Ally, how did you not see it?" Austin asks me, his voice raised slightly. I was starting to get more upset.

"Don't try to make me sound like an idiot, Austin, okay? Scott did not put on an act just to get my number. I could tell that he was being genuine. Oh and newsflash, you don't get to approve who I can and can't date. I'm not going to cancel any plans we make just because you got upset that he butt in on our day." I said, my voice raising also. Austin ran a rand through his hair. Then in one swift motion he stepped towards me, wrapping his arm behind my waist, and kissed me. It took me a second to process what was happening. What the hell was he doing? I pulled back and pushed him off of me.

"Are you serious? Are you so immature about this, that you thought kissing me would make me change my mind? You and I both know that you don't like me, so why would even think that this would be okay? I hate jumping to conclusions here Austin, but it almost seems like you're trying to get me to sl-" I don't even get to finish my sentence before he cut me off.

"How can even begin think that Ally!? You know I'm not like that!"

"Well what am I supposed to think?"

"I don't know, but not that!"

"Let me ask you something. Do you think that just because we slept together, I think we have to be together? Because that's desperate. And I'm not desperate." I say crossing my arms over my chest. Austin throws his hands up and paces between the kitchen and the living room.

"Ally, what you're saying makes absolutely no sense! Are you hearing yourself right now? Think about the words coming out of your mouth." He say exasperatedly.

"Stop making me feel like an idiot! I'm just trying to make sense of a situation that makes no sense at all!" I shout.

"Then just stop! I don't know why I kissed you, it just happened. End of story!" he shouts back. I flinch at his words. I feel my eyes stinging with tears. Austin's face softens as soon as he sees the first of many roll down my face. "Ally, I'm sorry." He tries to reach out for me, but I dodge his hand.

"Get out." I say almost inaudibly. Austin's face falls.

"Please, Alls-" he tries. I shake my head and grab his keys off the kitchen counter.

"Take your keys, and leave. I can't talk about this right now."

"Can we just talk about it-"

"Maybe tomorrow. Can you please just either go home or go back to your parents' house. I really don't care." I say not looking at him. He sighs and takes his keys from my hand, slamming the door so loud it rattles the small space. When I'm sure he's gone I finally break down and cry. Hard. Why were we even fighting in the first place? And over something so ridiculous. Feeling angry and sad at the same time, I kick the front door and go to my room, locking myself in for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh, oh... trouble, trouble. What's gonna happen! (heh, I know what's going to happen)<strong>

**Feel free to leave a review! Until next time, stay amazing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8! (Just a little warning if you care: There is ONE "F-bomb' in this ch)**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter you wonderful people! Now it's time to reply to your reviews! Yay!**

**RASPBERRY LOVER: You're reviews are so sweet! Thanks love! **

**Lover-Bug: No, I don't hate you! Lol, just remember GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT! :)**

**xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx: I agree. But who knows what will happen, yeah? (I love your account name)**

**phia514: The word was sleep, haha. I'm sorry if I confused you!**

**SONG OF THE CH: Sugar by Maroon 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin<strong>

'Don't strain it' she said. 'You'll hurt yourself even more'. But of course, here I am, taking a walk throughout our small five-building apartment complex with a throbbing leg. I guess that makes two things I should have listened to Ally about.

Oh, the first thing I should have listened to? When she was trying to convince me to give Douchebag, Scott the benefit of the doubt. But did I listen? No. And that's why I'm in the position I am right now. It's been two freaking days since I've last had any sort of contact with Ally, and the silence is driving me mad. I've called about ninety-four times, and texted her two hundred long messages all asking her to talk to me. I know that she read, or at least glanced at all of the texts, but she has yet to reply to one. Hell, I even yelled to her from my window yesterday morning when I saw her leaving for class, and she didn't do as much as turn her head. I need a new approach.

As I'm thinking of ways to talk to Ally, I see a dark tinted, 2015 Porsche 918 Spyder speed around the corner and stop right in front of Ally's building. I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. What kind of person has the kind of money to buy such an expensive car? I mean, honestly you would have to be a tool to flaunt your money in people's faces with overly expensive cars like that. It stuck out like a sore thumb amongst all of the other cars in the residence parking.

Shaking my head I continue walking towards the direction of where the car came from, until I'm forced to stop dead in my tracks as a petite brunette comes rushing down the stairs, curls swinging behind her head. She doesn't see me as she makes her way _past _her car and over to… oh crap. Of course the tool that owns that car just had to be none other than Scott. The same Scott who didn't even have the decency to get out, and walk Ally downstairs. Yeah, this doesn't sit well with me at all.

"ALLY!" I call out to her before she can get into the car. To my surprise, she actually turns around. For a minute she just stands there staring at me. Then, again to my surprise, she excuses herself and comes over to me. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face.

"What, Austin." She says in a monotone voice. I sigh.

"Alls… I miss you. Like, a lot." I say. Now it's her turn to sigh.

"I know. I miss you too, but I'm still upset." She says, not looking me in the eyes.

"Ally, I am so, so sorry. I wasn't trying to upset you, it's just that-"

"No, Austin. I'm not upset with you. I'm upset with myself." Wait, what.

"Yourself, why?"

"Because I'm stubborn! I was so worked up over what you were saying, that I didn't even try to look at it from your point of view. I'm also upset because I hate fighting with you. I never want to do it again."

"Alls, first off. You have no reason to be upset with yourself, okay? I'm the one who did the damage. No, I'm not saying that I take back what I said about Scott hitting on you and stuff, but I do wish I could take back the way I put it, and I really wish I hadn't yelled at you and made you feel like an idiot." I tell her. She takes my hand in her small one and looks at me.

"Sorry for kicking you out of my apartment and accusing you of trying to sleep with me. I should have known that you would never do that to me." Ally apologizes. I squeeze her hand lightly and pull her in for a hug. A shiver goes through my body when Ally's fingers gripped my hair as she hugs me tightly.

"I'm sorry for kissing you without warning. I wasn't thinking. I deserved to be kicked out." I whisper. She chuckles, sending vibrations trough my chest. I really, _really _missed that, even it was only for two days.

"It's fine. We're fine. Right?" she asks pulling away. I nod. "Good. Now I know this seems really tacky and rude, but I have to get back to Scott. He's taking me to see a drive in movie" Well, there goes my happy. But I give a small smile anyways.

"It's okay. Have fun Alls."

"Thanks, I'll come by your place when I get back. Deal?" she asks. I ruffle her hair.

"Yeah, sure. Now gooo." I say pushing her playfully. She sticks her tongue at me then leaves. As soon as she's in the car, they're off. "He is so bad for you…" I say to myself when I'm all alone. I walk back to my apartment to find Dez waiting for me on the bench by the elevator.

"There you are, Buddy. I've been waiting here for almost half an hour!" he says.

"Dude, why didn't you just call me? I was taking a walk around the complex." He shrugs and gets up to hit the 'up' button. The ride up is quiet aside from my humming. When we enter my apartment Dez scratches the back of his head. He opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it. "What?"

"Oh nothing. Just looking around that's all." He said.

"Liar."

"Okay, fine. Austin, your house is a mess. It looks like a storm blew through here."

"Hey!"

"What?! You asked!" Dez says throwing his arms up in the air. I groan and plop down on a pile of clothes on the couch. Dez shakes his head at me. "What happened bro?"

"Ally and I got in a fight two days ago and she didn't talk to me again until today. We forgave each other, but I'm still pissed." I grumble.

"What was the fight about?"

"Well, we were at the park after I got my cast off and while we were laying in the grass, this British guy named Scott came over and asked Ally out right in front of me. He was acting all nice and stuff to her, but I could tell he was totally full of crap. Anyways, she said yes and I got mad because that dick had the audacity to interrupt our day together. Long story short, I ended up calling him out on his 'horse shit' as I so graciously put it, and Ally got mad at me and then I kissed her and she kicked me out of her apartment. Oh yeah. And she's on a date with the guy as we speak."

Dez doesn't say anything. Perfect. This just goes to show that I am a terrible person.

"Dez?"

"Austin, I'm asking you this because I love you, and I'm concerned about you mental stability… Do you possibly think that maybe you have a little crush on Ally? And maybe that's why you got so worked up? Why you let your house get so disgusting? If you think about it, it makes sense. You two slept together more than once and you act like a couple on a daily basis." Dez finally says.

"A crush? Dez we're not in high school anymore, I don't think 'crush' is the appropriate word here." I laugh. "But to answer your question, no. I do not like Ally. At least I don't think I do."

"Austin, think about it, seriously. You don't act all protective and boyfriend-y around Trish and me, do you?"

"Obviously not. Dez, you're practically my brother and Trish, by association would almost be a sister to me, of course I'm not going to treat you guys like I would treat my girlfriend. That's an invalid question."

"But you do admit that you treat Ally like a girlfriend." Dez tries again. I ball up an old shirt sticking out of the couch and throw it at my best friend.

"No! Stop saying that!"

"Whatever you say, Austin. But when you realize I'm right, I'm going to say I told you so." He mumbles the last part. "Now, can we please clean up this disaster area? It's making sick."

"Yes. Ally's coming over later, so I was going to have to clean up at some point."

Dez smirks, raising his eyebrows. I point a finger at him.

"Not one word."

* * *

><p><strong>Ally<strong>

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Scott. Thanks for taking me on such a beautiful date." I say when he pulls up to my building. He smiles at me, making me blush.

"Thank you darling, for accompanying me. But I could barely pay the movie any attention because… I was too busy basking in your beauty." Scott tells me. He takes my hands between his and kisses them. He is so perfect.

"Scott, please." I say shyly. He lifts my chin with two fingers and locks his eyes with mine.

"Please what? Ally, I mean it when I say that you are the most stunning woman I have ever seen. And not just that, but you're kind. You don't find that every day."

I can't take my eyes off of him. He's just so damn perfect.

"Thank you. Not just for the date, but for showing me that you genuinely like me, for me."

"Well, how could I not like you? You're perfect." He winks at me. I giggle. Then he starts to lean in. My hearts starts pounding and for a second, I think it might pop out of my chest.

My eyes flutter closed as our lips meet. He kisses my lightly, then gradually it gets a little more intense. But I don't feel anything. No sparks. No fireworks. Just, nothing. When Scotts hand starts traveling lower, I pull away immediately, but he pulls me back in. What the hell is wrong with him, can't he take a hint? I push him off of me with as much force as I can, which isn't much, and put my hand up between us.

"Scott, please stop." I barely get out before he roughly kisses me again, pinning me to my side of the car. I slap his back in effort to make him stop. I know this isn't going to end well for me if I don't do something quickly.

_Get Austin,_ that little voice in the back of my head tells me. I take a deep breath when Scott starts kissing down my neck. I slowly reach into his back pocket and pray that it's unlocked. Thank God it is. I quickly type a message and put in Austin's number.

"Scott, please stop! I'm not ready do anything like that with you." I try to stop him again by turning my head to the side, but he turns my face back and looks at me calmly.

"Ally, you know, all you have to do is give me a chance and I promise that you'll be begging for me to stay the night." He says. I'm about to object but he attacks my mouth with his again. Then finds his way to the hem of my shirt. This can't be happening.

Suddenly, the lights in the car turn on as the door on the driver's side fly's open. Scott's body is no longer hovering over me, but on the ground outside the car. Thank you, Austin. I scramble to get out of the compact space. Once I'm free from the confines of the car, I run around to where Austin is standing over Scott, arms crossed and his face a deep shade of red. I wrap my arms around his waist, and he put his arm on my shoulder. I feel safe. We watch as Scott stands up and brushes himself off. He looks between Austin and me and scowls.

"How did he know we were here?"

"I texted him." I say confidently under Austin's protection. "I wasn't about to do something I didn't want to with you."

"Darling, do you honestly believe that I would force myself upon you?"

"You did!" Austin shouts at him, making me jump. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he continues. I've never heard him sound so angry before. Not even when were arguing. It kind of scared me.

"Hey, stay out of this!" Scott yells back. He looks mad, but nowhere near as angry as Austin.

"How about you shut the fuck up and leave!" Austin practically growls and moves me to stand behind him. All of a sudden, Scott is on top of Austin throwing punches left and right. Then Austin flips them over and send a blow to Scott's nose, making a pretty audible cracking noise.

"Guys, stop it!" I yell. Austin gives his opponent one last glare before pushing off of him and walking back over to me.

"Sorry." Is all he says. I put my hand on is face sigh. Let's just go home. I'll help you wash up your cuts." I tell him. He nods and looks back at Scott who's now sitting on the edge of his seat, holding his most likely broken nose. I felt a little bad for him, but didn't say anything as I let Austin walk me to his apartment.

"Thank you, Austin. I hope you know that I'm not mad. He deserved what he got… I just didn't want you getting hurt." I say. Austin sighed and pulled me into his side.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, feel free to leave a review. I love reading all them, and I love replying to them!<strong>

**Until next time, stay amazing! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally, a new chapter! I had major writers block for like two weeks... Anyways, let's move on to replying to some of your reviews, shall we?**

**RASPBERRY LOVER: YOU'RE REVIEWS ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE, I SWEAR! And unfortunately, no I am not British, but I wish I was! Stay awesome, Love :)**

**Rachel711: Thank you so much, I'm glad you like my story! I'm not sure how long this story will be, maybe around 25 chapter or so.**

**laralouaar5: Yes, I will admit, these two lovebirds are VERY blind to the obvious. Also, I appreciate you noticing that Austin didn't take the first swing. ;)**

** Therossylover188:** **I FREAKING LOVE THAT YOU FREAKING LOVE THIS! **

**As far as the song of the chapter, I was inspired by: I'd Love to Change the World (Matstubs Remix). It kind of has a dark feel to it, and yeah... you'll see.**

* * *

><p>"Alls, wake up." I hear Austin whisper. I reluctantly open my eyes to find Austin sitting in front of the couch, staring at me. I look around and realize that I'm not in my own home. I must have fallen asleep on his couch after I helped him clean his cuts up. At least this didn't end up how it usually does.<p>

"What time is it?" I ask, realizing that it's still dark out. Austin looks down at his hands and twists his fingers.

"Three in the morning…" I almost laugh, and then realize he's being completely serious.

"Why the hell would you wake me up at three a.m.?"

Austin looks at me through his eyelashes and I can tell he was crying. I immediately get off the couch to sit next to him. I look down at his hands when I notice him fiddling with them again, and realize that he's holding a pink bracelet.

"Austin what's wrong?" I ask him, but he remains silent. "Austin please, you're scaring me."

"My niece was just rushed to the hospital." He chokes out.

_He has a niece? _

It's quiet for moment before I wrap him in a hug and let him cry. I try my best to calm him down by running my fingers through the back of his hair, but to no avail. Once the tars stop flowing, I wait for him to talk first.

"She's only four." Austin says. "She's only four years old, and already has a hard enough life as it is." He says. His voice sounds strained, and it breaks my heart.

"What, um… what happened?"

"Her _parental figures," _he put emphasis on the words "and herself were driving back from Sandestin, and of course some drunk asshole ran a red light and hit… Holland's side."

"Austin, I am so sorry. "

"Don't be sorry. You're not the one who hit my niece." Austin said bitterly. He suddenly stood up and grabbed his keys. "I can't stay here. I'm going to the hospital." He told me. I stood up after him.

"Which hospital? I'm coming with you. And don't say anything to make me change my mind." I stopped him before he could open his mouth.

"Miami Children's Hospital." I nod, pulling my own keys out of bag. "Wait, Ally?"

"What?"

"Can you dive with me?" he asks. Now that I look at him completely, I can see how bad he looks. His eyes are puffy, hair a mess, and his hands are shaking, making the little pink bracelet he held move with them.

"Of course. But how about I drive? I think you need to rest for a while."

"Yeah. Okay." He says.

When we reach the freeway, I decide to ask the question that's been bothering me since Austin told me what happened.

"Austin?"

"Hm?" he replied halfheartedly.

"How come you never told me you had a niece, or a sibling for that matter?"

"It's not really the easiest subject to talk about."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to-"

"No, no, it's okay." He sighed. "Four years ago, my sister Carson and her husband Brett had their baby girl, who they insisted that I name. I ended up naming her Holland Jay. Anyways, about a year and a half after that, Brett had an out of state meeting, and Carson decided to go with him because it was only going to be for like three days. They didn't want to bring Holland with them, so I volunteered to watch her while they were gone, not expecting to get a call the next day saying that my sister and brother in law were involved in a fatal crash, the end result being no survivors. You can imagine how hard it was have to explain to a three year old that her mommy and daddy weren't coming back home."

That was a lot to take in. I had no idea about Austin's past. It was almost like he was reintroducing himself. I would have never guessed he went through something so terrible, when he has such a happy-go-lucky attitude. I glanced over to see him sitting with his head back, eyes closed. His hand was tightly clenched around the pink rubber bracelet, which I'm assuming belonged to Holland.

"Who does she live with now?" Austin let out a dry laugh.

"Dakota and Logan James. Carson's closest friends. Carson had always said that if anything were to happen to her and Brett that they would take Holland in. I hadn't really thought about it until something actually did happen. My parents and I fought with the James' to keep Holland with either me or them, but they wouldn't budge. It blew up into big legal case, but somehow we lost and had to hand her over. And now look where that got us."

"So, Holland. She's not adopted now right. Logan and Dakota are just considered her legal guardians?" I ask.

"Yeah. Every time I see her though, she begs me to take her home. I just hope one of these days, they give in, whether it's to say she comes with me or my parents, or even Brett's parents."

I decided to leave the rest of my questions for later. I could tell the more Austin talked about it, the more upset he became.

"We're here." I say, lightly shaking my friend awake. We had finally arrived at the hospital an hour later. Luckily Austin looks a lot better than he did when we first left. It's just past four in the morning now as we rush into the emergency waiting room. As soon as we walk in, somebody shouts at us, well, Austin.

"Austin!" a woman shouts running over to us. By the looks of it, Austin doesn't look too happy to see her. "Austin, I am so, so sorry! It wasn't our fault, I-I swear!" The woman, probably Dakota, talks quickly with tears streaming down her face. Ignoring her, Austin looks over her shoulder at a man sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.

"Get Logan and meet me outside." He says lowly. It reminds me of last night when he was arguing with Scott. He grabs my hand and pulls me out the door.

"Aust-"

"Not now Ally. Just let me handle this how I want to."

I do as he says. I knew he didn't mean to be so nasty, but under the circumstances, I could understand.

Soon, Dakota is back with Logan, and I knew all hell was about to break loose.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!? You two are possibly the most UNFIT people I know to raise a child!" Austin shouted them. Dakota flinched.

"It wasn't our fault, you have to understand that." Logan tried.

"No, don't even try that! You had Holland out at the most unsafe hour in Miami- do you know how many drunk, partied out people are out there at three a.m.? There are hotels for a reason, Logan! Because of you, _my_ niece is laying in a hospital bed, wondering why her entire body hurts!"

Suddenly, the couple is quiet. Austin's grip on my hand tightens, but doesn't hurt.

"What is it?"

"Holland isn't in a hospital bed." Dakota says quietly. "She's in surgery."

I can almost hear his heart shatter. I look up at Austin's face, and I can tell he wants to scream. But he doesn't. Instead he steps forward, and uses that same menacing voice he reserves for situations like these.

"She comes home with me."

With that, he brushes past them, walking us into the waiting room.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot twist? Kind of!<strong>

**As always, feel free to leave a review, I love replying to you guys! **

**Until next time, stay amazing!**


End file.
